The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and more particularly, to a pneumatic tire which can improve dry performance.
Slick tires having a tread surface with no groove are used for racing carts when running on a sunny day. On the other hand, pneumatic tires having a tread surface with grooves (see Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication 2003-175705, for example) are used for racing carts when running on a rainy day. A course for the racing carts includes half dried road surface sections having wet road surface conditions without water, and wet road surface sections having water thereon when running on a rainy day. When the carts run thereon, the carts may run also on the half dried road surface sections. In this case, the pneumatic tires for wet roads having grooves must degrade dry performance (driving stability) during running on the half dried road surface sections which conflicts with wet performance, requiring improvement thereof.